Bayville Sirens
by Victory Goddess
Summary: After the brief debut of the Bayville Sirens, five other mutant girls decide to take the mantle of the Sirens and to create their own codenames to fight for the innocent and their own cause. Wanted by the X-Men and Brotherhood the Sirens are always on the run. They aren't your usual sweet girls but badasses. Submit an O.C story
1. Chapter 1

This is set after the episode with the Bayville Sirens. I thought what if another group of five mutant girls decided to be the Sirens. OC applications closed.

* * *

It had been a week since the Bayville Sirens had last been heard from. It was all normal in Bayville;no vigilantes running around.

It was for once quiet in the mansion. There was no one using their powers or making trouble. It was pure silence which was what the early risers liked.

Scott sat down at the table for breakfast. It was a Saturday and everyone else but Professor Xavier, Logan and himself were sleeping in. Scott was used to waking up early every morning for school so he wasn't bothered to sleep in. It was one of those nice quiet times in the mansion that you could have to yourself. Lately he found himself more distracted by Jean. The way she reacted when he tried to help her.

'Then again I was being an idiot,' Scott thought.

He knew Jean could look after herself and was more than capable to do it on her own.

Logan was sitting on the couch. He grabbed the remote to the T.V. Logan never ate breakfast. In fact he never ate any meal with anyone. It was surprising how Logan could eat by himself in a mansion with so many people or mutants to be exact.

Every morning Logan would watch the news. He lay lazily on the couch and outstretched his arms. Scott looked at the T.V while eating muesli.

The T.V suddenly blurred to life.

A female reporter was on the screen. She began talking.

"Last night there was a reported sighting of the vigilante group known as the Bayville Sirens-"

Scott immediately listened to what was being said. Didn't the girls say they would stop being the Sirens?

Logan was laying back as if he had no care in the world. The early morning sun shone through the window.

'More useless things,' Logan thought frustrated, 'I'll get to my precious bike.'

Logan then left the room. Scott stayed frozen to his seat.

"However the anonymous source identified the Sirens as different from the last time we've heard from them. In fact the source said that they're more than likely different girls altogether."

'That's strange,' Scott thought, 'what would they want?'

He ate the rest of his muesli in deep thought. Even after he finished his breakfast he still thought about it. It seemed Scott had lost a track of time because he heard everyone walk in. The teenagers were chatting about tfair plans for the weekend. He ignored their discussions.

"Morning Scott," Jean Grey greeted, smiling.

"Huh? Oh...Morning Jean."

"Is everything alright Scott?" Jean asked in her caring tone.

Rogue had walked over.

"What's goin' on?" Rogue asked.

"The Bayville Sirens have returned," Scott replied.

Jean and Rogue were shocked.

"That's impossible."

"That's what the news lady said," Scott answered, "but she said these Sirens are different."

"We made an inspiration," Jean sighed.

"A bi' more than we expected," Rogue answered.

Scott nodded.

"Kitty!" Jean yelled.

Kitty walked to where Jean, Rogue and Scott was.

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

"Another group of girls has taken the mantle of the Sirens."

"Do you think they want to help."

"They're going to be in danger," Scott insisted.

"We're not sure what they're capable of," Jean reminded.

"We've gotta be careful 'bout this," Rogue advised.

"I agree," Kitty stated.

Everyone but Scott left to the table. Scott left to find Professor Xavier.

* * *

Kurt insisted on tagging along. He was with Scott last time. Kurt was a very loyal and faithful friend.

"This sounds interesting. Vhat are ve going to do about it?" Kurt asked in his unmistakable accent.

"We'll see what the Professor thinks."

Professor Xavier seemed to know a lot of things that no one couldn't understand...was it because he was a telepath or something else entirely?

They opened the door. Professor Xavier was using Cerebro.

'He must be tracking a new mutant,' Scott thought.

The arrival of another mutant was vital. But Magneto would also want this new mutant. After a few seconds Professor X put down Cerebro and sighed a bit before facing his two students.

"Good morning Scott. Good morning Kurt. Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah, there is."

"It's about that Siren group, isn't it?" Professor Xavier instantaneously said.

He didn't seem surprised but he looked concerned.

"Telepaths are creepy," Kurt whispered.

Professor X seemed unoffended or was he just playing along?

"You read my mind as always when it's important."

The door of the room opened again. It was Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Magma.

"Girls I know what you are inquiring about. It seems these new Sirens are mutants but I can't find their whereabouts and they know how to shield their minds."

"Isn't that impossible Professor? This is the first case of someone being able to shield their mind other than Magneto," Jean said.

"So we'll have to search for them the hard normal way," Kitty sighed.

"Yes," Professor X calmly stated.

"We'll have to hurry before the Brotherhood or Magneto get to them."

"We shouldn't have been the Sirens at all," Magma sighed.

"We better start then," Rogue replied.

The X-men then left the room leaving Professor X on his own. Logan suddenly opened the door with Storm by his side.

"We've heard the news," Storm replied.

"How many do you think there are Charles?"

"The original Sirens had five members so I assume this new group has the same number of members."

"It's shocking that a telepath can't locate five girls."

"Be quiet Logan. We've got other things to worry about."

"You're damn right about that."

Xavier sighed. He hoped that Scott, Kurt, Jean, Kitty, Rogue and Magma would have it under control soon.

* * *

Sorry if the prologue is short.

Siren application closed.

X..X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X..X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X

Here's my character:

Real Name: Maria Holmes

Nickname (if they have one):

Age: 16

Codename/Siren name: Zero

Height: 5 feet and 3 inches (160 cm)

Weight: 113 pounds (51.1 kg)

Siren costume (be reasonable and descriptive): She wears a black leather suit, jacket and boots. She wears a violet purple colored mask/goggles (goggles so she can see in the dark). The mask is bigger than most domino masks, so her identity is protected. Her hair is in a ponytail with purple streaks. She wears black gloves with a small 'Z' on top of each glove. She also wears boots with purple streaks on top of each boot. She has light pink lipstick on her lips.

Civilian Clothing: Wears a red t-shirt with the peace sign on it in sequins. Her hair is let down and it goes to her elbows. She wears dark blue jeans. Wears black and pink volleyball shoes. Wears no makeup.

Power/mutation (be descriptive so I have an idea): Maria can manipulate the force of gravity. She can control it at her own will. Since gravity is a powerful force Maria can shield her mind from telepaths or other psychics. Maria can jump at a superhuman height. She can counteract forces like earthquakes or tsunamis (in later stages).

Abilities (in combat): Maria knows karate and self defence techniques. When she was younger Maria also did gymnastics. She combines her karate and gymnastics training to form a unique form of fighting. She knows basic acrobatics but is a brown belt in karate. With self defense she knows how to disarm someone with a weapon or gun.

Abilities (other than combat): Maria knows how to swim. She enjoys reading. She loves writing poems. She's a nerd in science because she's fascinated by her power although she only uses a few aspects of it. She knows good tricks.

Appearance (be descriptive and include hair, eyes, skin etc): She has long brown hair. Her hair goes down to her elbows. Her nose is medium sized and decent. She has grey eyes. Her skin color is pale but not too pale. She's slim with flexibility of a girl her age. She's curvy around her hips.

Personality (be descriptive): Maria can be bitter when things don't turn out as they plan. She's nice and loyal to her friends but treats her enemies with hate and disregard. She often never regrets bad actions and claims it to be for the best hence her antihero nature. She cares for the other Sirens like sisters. She's a free and strong willed spirit. She also keeps secrets and is capable of deception. She's basically the quiet girl with a secret alter ego. Sometimes she can be jealous of Jean Grey due to her perfect nice nature. She can have a temper when angered.

Hobbies: She does writing poems. Listens to music. Daydreams. Fighting for the innocent. Reads romance, crime or suspense novels. Rides a motorbike.

Strengths (including power): Her caring nature for the other Sirens. Good control of her mind. Is a good leader. Her grades in science and maths. Dedicated to fight for what the Sirens stand for. Has decent control over her power. Lying and deception because she's good at it. Her attitude and wit.

Weaknesses (including power): Her power can be unstable which causes her to be unconscious. Her temper and how she can be selfish and unforgiving. Lying and deception because someone eventually finds out. Taking revenge too far. Her attitude can sometimes be the cause of her downfall. Cockiness. At times she can be reckless.

Quote: "Have you ever heard of the phrase 'zero gravity'..."

-Maria's quote when she's Zero.

Friends (other than the Sirens team): Rogue, Jean (on and off) Scott, Mystique and Avalanche.

Enemies: Jean (on and off), Brotherhood members (on and off), Blob, X-Men members (on and off), Magneto (on and off), Duncan and cheerleaders.

Crush (optional. Please make sure characters don't have the same crush whether the crush is O.C or canon):Scott Summers. Maria thinks Cyclops is a bit cocky and not cool.

Bio (give me an idea how your character came to be and it should end after the episode with the Sirens end):

Maria was born to a family of mutants. They taught her to recognize and use her power. To be able to protect herself her parents decided she should do lived in Bayville for a couple of years. In primary school she met her four best friends. During that time her friends discovered their mutant powers. To ensure they didn't go to the X-Men, Maria cloaked their mutant abilities with her own. In Bayville High she meets Rogue, Scott, Jean and Avalanche. After the short debut of the Bayville Sirens, one of her friends came up with the idea that they should replace the Sirens.

Villain application closed.


	2. Chapter 2

I have a big thanks to everyone who submitted a character. The number was overwhelming. To be honest all the characters were awesome. Sadly I can only pick four. There is good news if the character didn't get accepted. I'll tell more about that at the bottom of the chapter and which characters were picked.

* * *

Saturday evening...

Zero was on the rooftop of a building, looking down at Bayville. Last night had been sucessful but tonight was a bit silent. The criminals were probably hiding; they weren't all stupid.

She put on her goggles to see if she could locate anything interesting. The goggles also had thermal vision. She could see bodies of people walking by. They held no weapon or object if interest.

"Red Hawk, do you come in?" Zero spoke through her com, which was specifically invented by another team member, Prodigy.

"I'm in Zero-Gravity."

"No time for silliness."

"You need to loosen up. Wait...I see drug dealers."

"Really? Where?" another voice asked.

"At the warehouse in Fourth Avenue, Prodigy."

"The rest of us will be coming so wait there Red Hawk."

Soon Red Hawk turned off her com.

"Do you think she'll wait?" Prodigy asked Zero via the com.

"Yeah I'm sure she will," a sarcastic voice replied.

"We can be sarcastic later Shadow. Zero, out."

"Prodigy, out."

"Shadow, out."

Zero jumped to a lower building, next to the one she was standing on. She knew there was a team member, who hadn't participated in the discussion.

"Blaze, are you there?"

"I'm here Ma-Zero."

Zero smiled at the slight mention of her real name.

"Red Hawk is at the warehouse on Fourth Avenue."

"Alright. I'll see you later Zero."

* * *

Red Hawk had found a way in the warehouse. She was on top of the warehouse, well hidden in the dark. She was a daring person and was determined to take the dealers out.

Where were her team members?

Red decided she needed to get closer. She carefully climbed down from her position. As soon as she climbed down, she quickly hid in the shadows. She eavesdropped on the dealer's conversation.

"When do you think the boss will come?"

"I dunno, but if we stuff up...we'll be in big trouble."

"Do you think the Bayville Sirens will show up?" another asked.

"Maybe so...hurry up!"

The other men bickered under their breath. They all looked like punks. They had muscle but nothing too hard to take down. When their backs turned away from the shadows, that was when Red Hawk struck.

She crept out of her hiding place and did a sonic scream. Her suit was clearly seen: she was wearing a black tank top underneath a cropped leather jacket with sleeves only reaching 3/4 of her arm. She wore black leather pants that went to a little past her knees. Her gloves are red with black dots on the knuckles. Her boots are the same red as her gloves but with a black stripe. On her head she has a four inch red cloth tied on. Her hair is loose with a clip in red streak and she's also wearing bright red lipstick.

The sound was bloodcurdling and loud. The men kneeled down, moaning and with their hands in their ears.

"Please stop!"

"I can't hear myself think."

One of the men managed to get up and attempted to hit her by doing a punch aiming at her head. Red Hawk immediately turned around blocking his punch and at the same time hitting him in the head. This distraction caused her to stop screaming which meant the other dealers could hurt her.

One aimed a kick at her hip. She blocked it and kicked him. When she was about to face another one, Red felt something hard on her head.

"Don't move Siren," whispered the calm but deadly voice.

He was holding a gun. This man was the boss of the operations. Before anyone else could move a knife was thrown from somewhere in the warehouse. It hit the boss in the neck. He collapsed on the ground...dead.

Red's eyes widened. The other men quivered with fear. One man was near the shadows. There was a scream from where the man was. When everyone looked to where he was, he wasn't there.

Red knew backup had arrived.

From the shadows came a girl about a couple of years older than Red. She was wearing a pair of black leather wedged thigh boots. On her face she was wearing a pair of black sunglasses with diamonds on the side. On her neck she had a black dog collar. Lastly she was wearing a dark green halter top, a black mini skirt and white fishnet gloves. It was Shadow.

"Get her!"

Shadow ran toward her opponent. She did a boxing styled punch on her opponents stomach. The impact was hard and the man was clutching his stomach.

Another man came rushing at Red and she unleashed her sonic scream.

A few lights had mysteriously turned off. A man from the side was about to lunge at Shadow but he was instantly electrocuted.

In front of the electrocuted man was a small figure. She was wearing a white suit with white fingerless gloves. She was wearing golden boots. On the arms and legs of her suit was a green lightning bolt. Her hair was braided. On her face she had a green domino mask on. She looked like a little girl on Halloween. It was Prodigy.

Another opponent came at Prodigy. She punched him in the nose. The man's nose began bleeding.

One of the men stood on a few wooden crates. He was about to jump and tackle Prodigy to the ground. Shadow had seen him.

"Watch out!"

Prodigy quickly moved out of the way. Before the man could do anything else he was knocked to the ground by a dangerous light beam.

Standing in the man's place was another Siren.

She was wearing a black sleeved turtle neck t-shirt that's cropped above her waist. Under her arms and sides is a panel of gold material. She wore black pants with a golden belt and knee high combat boots. Lastly she wore black scoop gloves that had gold on the ring and middle fingers. She also wore black sunglasses and her hair was tied in a bun. It was Blaze.

She jumped down from the crates. Next she turned to face her opponent. The man did a punch aimed for her stomach but Blaze dodged it and kicked him in his weak spot.

Close by, Prodigy dodged a punch from her opponent. Her opponent then attempted to pick her up by her head. As he touched Prodigy's head, he received an electric shock.

"Ah!" He yelled.

A few meters away Shadow was fighting her enemies with her knives. She wounded them with the knives but didn't kill them because of what the public may think.

'One body is easier to hide than a lot of twenty,' she thought.

Shadow jumped on top of a crate. Nearby were some shadows. She cleverly manipulated the shadows into demons to do her bidding. She ordered the shadows to capture the men. Shadow jumped down from the crate and fought the two remaining men. She knew her shadows would come back.

Red Hawk was manipulating the sounds everyone was making and sent it out as a sound wave. Red ensured the sounds would be loud. The enemies she was currently fighting put their hands in their ears.

Suddenly the men were all floating toward the roof of the warehouse. They were screaming.

"Put us down!"

"Looks like the big bad wolves are pussycats," Shadow sneered.

The four Sirens began laughing.

Zero came out of her hiding place and joined in the laughter.

"Did I miss anything?" Zero mock-asked.

"Shadow killed someone," Prodigy quickly answered.

"Why you-" Shadow began but stopped because Prodigy put on her puppy dog eyes expression.

"Who'd you kill?" Zero asked with a serious tone.

"The leader of this deal. He was going to kill Red Hawk with his gun."

"That's true," Red Hawk said.

"Never mind. We'll have to take care of it somehow."

The Sirens turned to face each other in a circle. They all high-fived each other. They heard the distant sound of police sirens.

Zero then let the men down from their floating.

The Sirens ran out of the warehouse.

* * *

The X-Men ran to the X-Van.

Cyclops sat in the driver's seat. Jean sat in the seat next to him. Rogue, Shadowcat, Spyke and Nightcrawler sat in the back.

"Are they still at the warehouse?" Shadowcat questioned.

Jean then used her telepathy.

"I can't find them. They've cloaked their minds from my telepathy. It's like they've built a wall in their minds. It's too strong for me to penetrate."

"That's...strange," Cyclops said.

He drove to a shortcut.

"We'll have to see if someone knows where they went."

"Vhat are ve going to do vhen ve meet them?" Nightcrawler said.

"Hopefully they're friendly," Shadowcat responded.

"If they're not?"

"Uhh. I haven't got an idea."

* * *

Avalanche, Blob, Boom-Boom, Quicksilver and Toad were walking near the warehouse. They had nothing better to do. As they were walking they saw a five silhouettes disappearing.

They shrugged and made nothing out of it.

When they walked past the warehouse, they saw police surronding it. Passers by we're interrogated.

"Have you seen the Bayville Sirens?" The officer asked while providing a description on what they looked like.

Blob was about to answer when Boom-Boom slapped his arm.

"We haven't seen anyone," she said sweetly.

The officer gave them that suspicious look and walked off.

"What did you do that for?" Blob asked.

"The X-Men are onto the Sirens. The police don't need to know about this. We can convince the Sirens to come on our side."

"That's a good idea Tabitha," Avalanche said.

"Where's the Toad?" Quicksilver asked but very fast.

Toad hopped in front of them.

"I saw where those shadow things are going."

"And?"

"They were going to the docks."

"Let's go!"

The five then ran off. However in their hidden X-Van, the X-Men saw the conversation. They got out of the van and ran after the five Brotherhood members.

* * *

The Sirens were in the corner of the docks. Their 'ride' was here and they were looking for it. Shadow visibly sighed.

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"My shadows told me the X-Men and the Brotherhood are here."

"We need to hurry," Zero stated.

Seconds later:

"I've found our ride," Red said.

Before the Sirens could make their escape:

"Stop!"

The Sirens turned around. They saw a girl with long red hair, floating above the other members of the X-Men and members of the Brotherhood.

"Why should we listen to you?" Shadow snickered.

"Don't make this difficult," the red head said.

'She sounds familiar,' Zero thought, 'isn't that Jean Grey's voice?'

"I'm Zero and these are the rest of the Sirens: Shadow, Prodigy, Blaze and Red Hawk."

Blob laughed.

"What type of name is Zero?" he jeered.

"Is it another word for loser," Avalanche laughed.

Zero sighed.

"Have you heard of the phrase, zero gravity?"

"Uhh yeah," Avalanche answered.

"Who wouldn't," Cyclops said.

"What?" Blob responded, while scratching his head.

"This is what it means."

Zero lifted her hands upwards. The X-Men and five Brotherhood members were lifted instantly into the air.

"Your mutation revolves around gravity," Jean muttered.

"Exactly."

"What I don't understand is, how were you Sirens able to shield your mind and whereabouts?" Cyclops asked.

"Since gravity is a strong force Laserboy, Zero can use it to shield our minds from psychics like your telepathic red head friend," Shadow answered with a smirk on her face.

"Ve don't vant to cause harm," Nightcrawler stated.

He sounded a lot friendlier than Laserboy.

"I can't...run," Quicksilver sighed.

"When you've been lifted by gravity you're weightless and you slow down," Prodigy stated.

Nightcrawler smiled to himself. He teleported to the ground.

"Where'd the fuzzy one go?" Blaze said.

Nightcrawler smirked. He snuck behind the Siren, who called Cyclops 'Laserboy'.

Shadow immediately turned around.

'My shadows were right,' she thought.

"He's here!" Shadow yelled.

She did a boxing styled kick but he merely dodged it. A shadow crept behind Nightcrawler and attempted to wrestle him. He teleported out of the shadow's grip. Nightcrawler had teleported unknowingly in front of Shadow. She kicked him and he fell. Before he could teleport again, Shadow grabbed him at the second that he teleported. When he arrived in a position a few meters away from where he teleported, Nightcrawler attempted to punch her in the face. Shadow dodged it.

However Zero had her back turned from the X-Men and Brotherhood. Jean was about to use her powers but Cyclops used his power first.

Prodigy then turned to face the floating X-Men and Brotherhood members when she saw Cyclops fire his optic blast, toward Zero.

"Watch out!" Prodigy yelled.

When Zero turned, the blast hit her square in the chest. From the impact she passed out.

Immediately everyone else floating in the air fell to the ground. Boom-Boom moaned. Blob had made a splat sound when he landed on the ground.

"Give a warning for next time," Shadowcat sighed.

Nightcrawler had teleported to his fellow X-Men. He couldn't stop thinking about that Shadow girl. She had been loyal to her team unlike most enemies he encountered. It was like the Sirens were enemies but then they weren't.

Shadow and the other Sirens who were only meters away were checking on Zero.

"She'll be fine," Prodigy said, "the impact knocked her out like when someone punches you really hard."

Shadow then sent some of her shadows to distract the X-Men and Brotherhood members. They were lucky the car wasn't seen. Shadow decided to drive. Immediately they drove away and disappeared from sight.

* * *

These are the four I chose:

Cecelia Spencer/Red Hawk by Lady Cloudy

Hartlyn Moore/Prodigy by Sexxy Malfoy

Evangeline Turner/Blaze by ninaninagrrr

Savalet Thone/Shadow by Death For One

Red Hawk's mutation is the manipulation of sound. Prodigy's mutation is manipulating electricity and using it as well as being really smart. Blaze's mutation is light beam emissioning from her hands. Shadow's mutation is manipulating shadows. With shadows she can make them do her bidding.

Choosing characters was really hard because I had a lot of awesome submission. If your character didn't make I've got some news. I was thinking as time goes by, the Sirens would have more members because they're inspirational.

These are the list of characters I plan to use for future:

Rosalia Arcuzi/Soundwave by Slyfox17

Tonia Heart/Feline by El' Caliente

Rebecca Shine/Elektra by Vipergreen

Ana Rox/Acid by Bluewolf23

To everyone else who submitted an O.C, all the were brilliant and awesome but I can only choose a certain number. Thanks for submitting them.

These are the villains:

Rosealy Night/Thorn by Bluewolf23

Lola Sting/Agony by ninaninagrrr

Angela LeAnge Raintalon/Raven by Guest

Calliope Fisher/Melody by Vipergreen

If you want you can still submit a villain and they don't have to be female unless you want them to.

I'd like to thank Lady Cloudy, Bluewolf23, ninaninagrrr, Vipergreen, Slyfox17, El' Caliente, Death For One, Sexxy Malfoy, Once-Twice-Thrice, lilmiznormal, BookMac, melissavhehe, AutobotSeeker98 and Guest. Thanks for the characters because this story wouldn't have been possible without you.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday Morning...

Magneto was sitting inside a dark room. He was watching the news and playing around with paper clips. He made the clips shape into a triangle.

Humans were so boring and frightened of what they didn't understand. It was the only thing that Charles refused to acknowledge. Mutants and humans weren't meant to live in peace.

"The vigilante group known as the Bayville Sirens have appeared again last night. They stopped drug dealers. All the dealers have been accounted for except there's one missing; the leader. The dealers described the Sirens as having non-human abilities. If anyone knows anything about the Sirens, the authorities encourage to tell what information you know..."

Magneto had instantly listened to the whole story.

'They sound like mutants to me. You don't need Cerebro to prove that,' Magneto thought.

Maybe he could persuade these Sirens to join his Acolytes. He would have to hurry before the X-Men or Brotherhood got to them first.

* * *

Monday...

Cecelia or CeCe as she preferred, had arrived at school.

She was wearing a pair of tight fitting yoga capris with "Dancer" written across the butt. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Her shoes were white and grey Nikes with red laces. Her top is neon pink in color with a large grey hoodie. On her eyes she wears eyeliner, has pink lipstick and some blush. Since CeCe was half Caucasian and half Hispanic, she had naturally tanned skin.

Fighting crime as the Sirens with her friends was fun. Her thoughts drifted to her father. He hated mutants. Since her family was rich, CeCe's father was never home. It annoyed her.

Bobby Drake, a friend of her's, had appeared. The two had met this year in the library. They were both freshmen. CeCe was friends with another freshmen called Kitty Pryde.

"Morning CeCe," he said with his cheeky smile.

"Morning Bobby. Have you studied for that geography test?"

"No. Did you?"

"A bit."

It was a secret that Cecelia Spencer had a crush on Bobby Drake. Kitty Pryde had arrived. CeCe smiled at Kitty.

"Did you study Kitty?"

"All night," she answered, "not literally."

* * *

When Rogue arrived at school, she went to find her friend in sophomore year: Maria Holmes and her friend in junior year: Savalet Thone. Rogue found she could relate to Savalet enormously.

Maria was talking to Savalet and Evangeline Turner in the hallway. It was known that the two were good friends. Savalet was in junior year like Rogue, Jean, Scott and an eleven year old genius called Hartlyn Moore.

Maria was wearing a red t-shirt with the peace sign on it in sequins. Her brown hair was let down and it could rival Jean Grey's long hair. She was also wearing dark blue jeans and pink and black volleyball shoes.

Despite being a sophomore, Maria was slightly taller than Savalet. It annoyed Savalet that she was short.

Savalet was wearing red heels that were three inches tall making her taller than Maria for now. She was wearing grey leggings with a red and black plaid mini skirt. She was also wearing a black dog collar on her neck and a dark grey shirt with the words: Monsters live in shadows, which was written in red.

Evangeline was wearing a pair of blue tattered shorts and a hoodless pull-over-off white sweater with the word "HAPPY" on it in blocked lettering with a matching pink and light blue shadow underneath the word. She also wore a pale pink pom-pom knit beanie. Her shoes are a nude-brown open toed lace-up ankle boot with a thick heal.

"Hey, nice to see you Rogue," Maria said.

Savalet walked toward Rogue and they hugged each other. Evangeline was a bit introverted and quietly watched her friends greet Rogue.

"Hiya Savalet and Maria."

Soon a cheerleader walked past them.

"Why if it isn't the Sophomore, Save-A-Lot, Silent Fresher and the goth," she snickered.

The sun had shone through the window giving a shadow from the window in the hallway. Savalet was about to raise her hand to command the shadows to attack the cheerleader, when Maria stopped her. Maria nodded a 'no'.

The cheerleader walked away snickering. Rogue sighed.

"We've got that biology assignment to do in class," Rogue said, talking to Savalet.

"See you in class Rogue."

Rogue then walked off.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked.

The girls looked to see Hartlyn Moore. Hartlyn was also friends with Maria, Savalet, CeCe and Evangeline.

Hartlyn was wearing dark blue jean shorts, a pink tank top and sandals with no heels. Her white-blonde hair was in pigtails.

"We're fine," Savalet stated.

She looked at Evangeline. She was silent.

CeCe had arrived. She saw everyone's blank faces.

"Evie! Are you ok?" CeCe asked.

When her friends were down, CeCe was very concerned.

"I'm ok,"'Evangeline whispered.

"That b***** cheerleader called her 'Silent Fresher," Maria muttered with evident anger.

"Don't swear Maria," Savalet fake smiled.

"You were going to command your shadows to attack her."

"I admit that. I was going to do that but you ruined the fun."

The other girls gave them puzzled looks.

* * *

After the bell went, everyone was skulking to first period. Everyone walked slowly in hope to pass time. Maria had Math. Math was one of her good classes. Out of her group of best friends she was the only sophomore. Savalet and Hartlyn were juniors and CeCe and Evangeline were freshmen.

Savalet walked with Rogue to biology. CeCe walked with Kitty and Evangeline to drama. Hartlyn had History with Jean Grey but Hartlyn wasn't friends with Jean.

Maria saw Scott get his books from his locker.

"Hi Scott," Maria greeted, trying to keep calm.

He smiled.

"Hi Maria. How was your weekend?"

Maria then tensed. She had an overly awesome weekend of fighting crime in Bayville but she couldn't tell Scott that.

"It was great. Spent some time with friends. Yours?"

"It wasn't too bad. See you later."

"Yeah. See you later."

Maria something was weird about Scott's shades. The material for the lens wasn't normally made for shades. It looked like ruby quartz. Ruby quartz was a strong mineral. It could stop Evangeline's light beam emissions.

She had seen the quartz because her uncle worked with that sort of stuff.

As Maria was walking past the lockers, someone grabbed her and a hand was put over her mouth. She was taken to the hall on the left.

She saw who grabbed her.

It was Lance Alvers and his friends: Todd Tolansky, Pietro Maximoff and Fred Dukes.

Lance was actually one of her friends.

"Please don't kidnap me before class," Maria joked.

"You're funny," Lance sarcastically said, "can you...please give me romantic advice."

Maria gave him a puzzled and shocked look.

"He wants advice on the Kitty-Kat," Todd whispered.

Todd wasn't the best at whispering.

"You mean you want romantic advice about Kitty Pryde."

Lance gave Todd an annoyed look.

"How did you know it was Kitty?"

"You call her that all the time."

Everyone but Lance and Maria, laughed.

"Kitty and I had a...an argument. How do we settle it?"

Maria bit her lip and began to think.

"Tell her you're sorry. It acknowledges you know your faults and that you're willing to put it behind you and to rekindle your relationship."

"What does rekindle mean?" Fred asked, obliviously.

"In this case it means get back together."

Pietro smirked. Fred wasn't the brightest. Todd snickered.

"Uhh...that'll do."

* * *

Savalet walked to English with another of her friends, Kurt Wagner. Kurt often healed her depression. His pranks were funny. There was a time he pranked the teacher. Kurt never got caught for pranking at school.

Annoyingly, Kurt was best friends with Scott Summers.

"Vhy do you wear those heels?" Kurt asked, with curiosity.

"I don't like being short, Kurt."

"As a friend, you look fine."

Walking past was Jean Grey. Savalet despised her perfectness. She had to do everything.

Jean walked to a class several rooms away.

"What classic do you plan to read for the book assignment?" Savalet asked.

"Dr. Zhivago," Kurt answered.

"I plan to read Anna Karenina."

"They are both Russian classics," Kurt smiled.

He saw Tabitha.

"Tabitha, vhat book are you reading for the assignment?"

"I'm reading Twenty Thousand Leagues under the Sea because it's short."

"I'm surprised you're reading," Savalet smiled; one if her rare and genuine smiles.

"It's good to make a difference."

Savalet saw Hartlyn.

"What book are you reading Hartlyn?"

"The Count of Monte Cristo. What are you and Kurt reading?"

"I'm reading Anna Karenina."

"Dr. Zhivago," Kurt answered.

* * *

Evangeline and CeCe had arrived at Geography. It was another test. All period everyone would have to be silent. CeCe didn't particularly like silence. Evangeline, on the other hand was a master at it but she did talk.

"Evie, did you study?"

"I did. I swear I can do this," Evangeline replied.

Before everyone went inside class, a cheerleader appeared. She was wearing jean short shorts and a light pink spaghetti tank top with matching flip flops. Her beach blonde hair coming to the middle of her waist. Her eyes were a piercing silver.

The cheerleader walked toward CeCe and Evangeline. CeCe recognized her. They were both raised by rich families who hated mutants except this cheerleader wasn't a mutant for as far as she was concerned. The cheerleader was called Tonia Heart. Tonia was a sophomore like Maria.

"Hi Cecelia. I'm sorry about your friends."

CeCe rolled her eyes. These two were rich girl rivals.

"Oh really."

"I told Amy not to do it again or she'll lose her position as a popular."

"Why do you want to help me and my friends. I thought you were happy with the ones you have."

"We used to be best friends CeCe. I was practically down when we stopped being friends."

"Thanks but you didn't have to," Evangeline said, surprising CeCe and Tonia.

"See you CeCe."

"Bye..Toni."

When everyone was in the room, Kitty crossed her fingers for good luck and crossed them in front of CeCe, Evangeline and Bobby.

Bobby had a smile illuminated on his face. Evangeline had a straight expression.

* * *

At lunch all five girls sat with each other. They sat in the cafeteria because Savalet was secretly allergic to the sun.

CeCe then saw Tonia on the other side of the cafeteria. Tonia saw her and they had eye contact for a few seconds.

"The test was easy," Evangeline stated.

"It wasn't," CeCe protested.

"It wasn't for you because you are too busy flirting with Bobby Drake."

"Well...he's cute."

Hartlyn and Savalet rolled their eyes.

"Well spoken Evangeline. Just because a guy is cute doesn't mean he's nice," Savalet said.

"You mean Kurt," Hartlyn replied, "Kurt always cheers you up when we can't. I see you two in English. Savalet always laughs at his pranks."

"Really? How cute! You guys should have a date!" CeCe squealed.

"We're just friends. I admit he's funny."

"I'm glad we're the youngest," Evangeline said to Hartlyn.

Hartlyn nodded in agreement.

"Gravity to Maria!"

"What? Sorry, I was thinking about..."

"I think Maria should date Scott Summers or Lance Alvers. They are the two guys she hangs out with."

"Lance has a crush on Kitty. I wouldn't date him," Maria answered.

"That leaves Scott Summers."

"He has a crush on Jean Grey."

"How would you know?" Savalet questioned.

"He..told me."

"Anyway Jean is dating Duncan Matthews," CeCe replied.

"The exact definition of an asshole," Savalet corrected.

"He's more than an asshole," Hartlyn said, "he's idiotic, naive, stupid, retarded, brainless, a megalomaniac and a-"

Evangeline put her hand on Hartlyn's mouth when Duncan walked past. He didn't say anything.

"Jean Grey is the definition of a slut," Savalet stated.

"She's the annoying, lil Miss Perfect," CeCe said.

"She does everything. She thinks she's so good when she isn't," Evangeline muttered.

"She has an extremely bad taste in boys," Hartlyn simply said...for once.

"She's not that bad," Maria said.

Her friends gave an 'oh really' look.

Maria had an on and off hate to Jean. She was friends with Jean because she was nice to her but then she hated Jean because she was so annoying and perfect.

Another girl appeared at the table. Maria knew her for a while.

She was wearing faded jean shorts and a white V neck t-shirt. She wore a pair of Converse sneakers and a female style military jacket which was left unbuttoned. She had green eyes and light brown hair.

Her name was Lola Sting and she was Maria's long time rival since grade school.

"Couldn't help overhear that you like Scott Summers. I advise you to back off."

"You can't tell Maria what to do," Savalet said.

"I can," Lola replied, with a smug look on her face.

Maria paled. She began to get out of her chair when Lola touched her arm. After Maria quickly got Lola's hand off her, it was too late. The pain was agonising. Tears were coming from Maria's eyes. She wanted to die.

"Oops, did I hurt you?" Lola sneered.

Maria felt numb. She cried in pain. She felt weak and couldn't move. Everyone was looking at their table.

"What did you do to her?" Evangeline said, angry.

"Let Maria tell you that."

Students rushed to their table. Lola pretended to look concerned. Maria was on the floor. Her skin was rapidly, paling and her veins were clearly seen. Her eyes paled and it looked like she was dead.

Maria's eyes widened and she screamed in fear. It looked clear that she was turning insane. Then she began muttering under her breath. The pain then turned more excruciating. She couldn't move. Maria passed out.

Scott appeared along with Kurt and Evan.

"What happened? We heard screaming from outside," Scott said.

"It vasn't hard to miss," Kurt answered.

Principal Kelly arrived at the scene.

* * *

After school, the girls were at Maria's house. Her family were all mutants. Her mother's mutation was quick and self healing as well as controlling wind. Maria's mother was peaceful like the wind.

The girls sat in the living room. Maria was better.

"What did Lola do to you?" Hartlyn asked.

"When Lola was thirteen years old, her mutant ability emerged. We've been rivals before coming to Bayville High. This isn't the first time that Lola used her mutation on me."

"What can she do?" CeCe asked.

"She can cause pain through touch. It's not any pain...it's agonising and you want to die. After Lola has touched her victim, she gains enhanced stamina, strength and healing."

"Why haven't the Brotherhood, X-Men or Magneto's Acolytes got to her?" Evangeline asked.

"I used my gravity powers to shield her mind."

They were silent.

* * *

That night was silent and seemed to be like any other.

Bayville Jewellery had closed for the night. However the owner of the store didn't know he was being watched. The owner was a Caucasian man who was about sixty years old.

When the man turned away from the door, he was faced by a costumed figure.

The figure was wearing a black body suit that's low cut and has long legs. The figure also wore red boots and a red domino mask. the figure's hair was plaited. The figure was a young woman.

"Who are you? Are you part of the Bayville Sirens?"

"I call myself Agony and I'm not part of the Bayville Sirens. I need some jewellery."

"I'm sorry but come back tomorrow."

"I want you to open the door now."

The man stood firm.

"There's a reason I'm called Agony."

Agony touched the man on the arm.

For a few seconds the man stared at Agony weirdly.

Soon the pain reached him. It was agonising and unlike any pain he suffered before. He wanted to die.

Agony took his key. She opened the door. The jewellery was impressive but Agony had to hurry.

She went to the most expensive jewellery. When she put the man in pain, Agony had enhanced strength. It was enhanced enough to punch through glass.

Glass shards flew everyone. Outside the man was screaming. It meant that she had to hurry.

The jewels laid in perfect condition. Getting the small bag she had, Agony stuffed the jewels inside.

She smiled. It was perfect.

The man was no longer screaming.

In the distance Agony could hear police sirens. She ran to the way she came in.

The man was on the floor. He looked deathly pale and wasn't moving. Agony put her head on the man's chest. He was no longer breathing. The pain was too much for an old man and it resulted in his demise. Agony looked at the body in horror. This was the first person she ever killed. She didn't know she could kill people with her power.

The police were getting closer.

Agony ran back inside the store. She threw a small bin at the camera. She never felt so angered and upset. She never meant to kill the man. She counteracted the guilt in her conscience.

She quickly ran outside and disappeared in the night.

* * *

Sorry for not updating earlier. I'll be going to a place with no Wi-Fi for about two weeks. A few days after I come back I'll be at school, so updates will be slower.

To Dixie, my Guest reviewer, the character Luc will appear in the story. He's important in Angela's life. All I need are the details for him in the format for villains.

For a while the Sirens will have 5 members. I'll put future members here and there in the story before they become members. One future member in this chapter was Tonia Heart/Feline by El' Caliente. To El' Caliente, I hope you don't mind the nickname Toni for Tonia.

The story will mainly focus on the Sirens and their lives. Sometimes the Sirens will be in canon episodes but they mainly won't. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I am back! This will be my last update before school is a major priority, so updates will come but will be slower.

* * *

In the morning...

The teenage members of the X-Men were having breakfast. Logan usually turned on the T.V.

"I don't understand why Logan watches the news; he doesn't even like it," Kitty whispered to Rogue.

Logan turned around and glared at Kitty. Jean was texting Duncan, about their next date. Scott sighed quietly, as he saw Jean texting.

"Last night, the Bayville Sirens seemed to have made another appearance. This time they robbed a jewellery store and killed the store's sixty year old owner, Matthew Johnson. Forensics are investigating Johnson's body because it looked "untouched". If anyone has news about the Sirens, please call the police."

Logan had been listening to the whole news story. Jean was shocked.

"We never murdered anyone...so why would these new Sirens to that," Kitty said.

Rogue nearly choked on the muesli bar she was eating.

Something very strange was going on in Bayville.

* * *

Magneto was in a dark room, watching the news.

When he heard about the murder he wasn't sure what to think.

The news tended to exaggerate, but maybe they were right because Magneto had never met the Sirens. He somehow knew it wasn't the Sirens who robbed the bank. This new mutant showed mutant kind who was boss. Magneto personally thought robbing a jewellery store was a bit cliché but it was the only interesting news, around.

He twirled an old silver coin around his fingers.

The time to strike would be soon.

* * *

At school...

Maria, Evangeline, Savalet, Hartlyn and CeCe were at the library quietly discussing what happened last night.

"We weren't even there," Savalet protested, "people didn't even see anything."

"Apparently, people heard screaming from the direction of the store and then silence," Hartlyn stated.

"Did you say screaming?" Maria asked, because she had been in deep thought.

"I did."

"Are you thinking Lola could have robbed the store and killed the owner," CeCe suggested, to Maria.

"I don't know if she can kill someone," Maria said, "but it's possible."

"We've got to clear our names," Evangeline replied, suddenly.

The friends nodded their heads. It was an agreement. They would confront Lola later.

As they left the library, the girls saw Todd Tolansky and another girl.

"Shhh," Todd whispered, as he walked inside the library with the girl.

The girl was wearing a blue shirt which went to her elbows and dark blue jeans that went to her knees. On her jeans she wore a black belt. Her hair was let down with bangs in her face. On her feet she wore blue flats. Lastly she wore black shades to hide her eyes.

Maria recognized the girl as Ana Rox, a classmate from her Languages class. Ana seemed like a nice person. Maria thought she was brave to stand up for Todd when he was being bullied by the preps but it caused the preps to call her 'Loser Ann'.

Savalet shrugged her shoulders and joined Hartlyn to get to their class.

"Hey Ana," Maria said.

Ana turned around and smiled.

"Hello...Maria?"

Ana felt awkward. This girl knew her name and she wasn't one hundred percent sure of the girl's name. Ana's mind was a bit blank as she tried to recall the girl's name. Maria...It was Maria Holmes.

* * *

Lunch time...

The cafeteria was full. Lola was sitting with Duncan and the rest of the preps. She couldn't understand why Duncan was interested in Jean Grey. Then a pretty blonde haired girl arrive at the table.

"Nice to see you Tonia," Lola said, with a sweet fake smile.

Tonia made no comment. She didn't really like Lola Sting. In fact, Tonia couldn't understand why this 'wannabe' was sitting at their table.

"Look! It's Loser Ann!" Duncan yelled.

The preps were laughing so loud.

"Shut up Duncan! Leave Ana alone," Tonia stated, firmly and angry.

Silence filled the cafeteria. The X-Men and the Sirens were blindly shocked as anyone else.

"Come on Toni. We're just having fun."

"In that case, leave this table."

"Why should I?"

"I'll hack your phone and post very embarrassing pictures of you Duncan," Tonia threatened.

Duncan was shocked.

"She does that," CeCe smirked, when the she saw her friends looking shocked.

Lola thought he was a wuss. She walked to where the X-Men were sitting. Maria saw her.

"Look, what Lola's up to?"

"She's going to talk to Rogue and her friends," Savalet said, "we can't make this situation with her public."

Evangeline looked at Maria, agreeing with Savalet. Hartlyn was talking to CeCe.

Maria got out of her chair, and walked to where Lola was going.

"Hey, Scott," Lola casually said.

"Hi. Do you need anything?" Scott answered.

"I've got to tell you something but I need to tell you in the hall."

The rest of the X-Men were secretly listening and were baffled by Lola's request.

Maria was sure to keep an even pace with Scott and Lola.

In the hallway, where the lockers were, Lola and Scott stopped walking.

"What is it?" Scott questioned.

"This."

Scott was briefly confused. He was pushed toward a locker and Lola quickly kissed him passionately on the lips. Scott was horribly shocked. He didn't like it at all. Except, Lola didn't let go. She put her arms around him and kissed him deeper. Scott, was trying to escape but Lola was stronger than she looked.

Soon, he felt a pang of pain throughout his whole body. Then he felt another rush of pain and it hurt even more. His skin went pale as a sheet. The pain was becoming more agonizing. It was unlike any pain he ever faced. He was feeling sick and wanted to die. His body was getting weaker and it was hard to stand. He was too weak to escape Lola's grip.

Lola was oblivious to what was happening because she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt Scott slide to the floor, out of her grip. He was unconscious.

"Oh my God! What have I done?"

Several meters away, Lola saw Maria standing. She arrived as Scott's body collapse to the ground. Maria saw Scott's frail and pale but alive body.

"What did you do Lola?!"

"I...I kissed him..."

Maria was initially shocked and a bit...heartbroken?

She checked his pulse. He was alive, thankfully.

When Maria looked around Lola had disappeared.

* * *

As everyone went to class, Ana wanted to see if she could find Tonia Heart.

Tonia was at her locker, getting her books. Ana smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey, Tonia," Ana said, calmly.

"Um...hi Ana."

Tonia was fidgety and was in a rush.

"I just wanted to thank you for standing up to me at lunch. It means a lot."

"Your welcome," Tonia answered.

"Why'd you do it?" Ana asked, curiously.

Tonia pushed images of CeCe from her mind.

"It doesn't matter."

Tonia then found some of her friends and walked to class, leaving Ana confused as she waited for Todd and his friends.

* * *

In the evening...

Bayville Bank had just closed for the night. It was silent tonight...or so everyone thought.

Agony was waiting until the last person was officially gone. She looked through the pair of binoculars she had and watched like a hawk. The last person finally left in his car. Agony smirked.

She came put of hiding from a nearby alley way. She was about to walk in...

"Why would you be interested in robbing a bank?" a female voice questioned.

Agony turned around and was quite shocked by what she saw. It was the Sirens and they weren't so pleased.

"You must be the 'legendary' Bayville Sirens."

"We are and you spoiled our names," Shadow stated with fury.

"Payback time," Red Hawk answered.

Before anyone could act, Blaze projected light beams from her hands. It hit Agony square in the chest.

Before anyone else made a move, Blaze was kicked from the behind. The figure stepped out from the shadows. It was Mystique. Zero's eyes widened with shock.

"Raven..." Zero whispered, so quietly.

"If it isn't the Sirens," Mystique sneered, "you really think she was alone."

The Sirens were confused. Zero immediately realized what was going on. Mystique enrolled Lola Sting in Bayville High so she was with the Brotherhood but she wasn't friends with them...something didn't make sense.

Toad quickly jumped from the roof and attempted to kick Shadow but Shadow's shadows were quicker and they warned her. Shadow turned around and simply moved out of the way...letting Toad to hit the ground.

"What do you want from us?" Prodigy asked, her hands holding electricity she manipulated from its source.

"We want you to join our Brotherhood," Mystique stated.

"We refuse your offer," Blaze answered with a firm tone.

Mystique pretended to look offended.

"Bad choice..."

Something very fast hit Blaze. She had been hit on the back and it was burning by how hot it was.

Quicksilver had a smirk on his face.

"I don't appreciate being humiliated by...girls."

The Sirens didn't like what they saw. It was a...cleverly devised trap.

Zero felt the ground shake a little. She knew that tremor from when she was at school. It was Fred Dukes, A.K.A Blob.

As quick as a whip, Zero turned around and used her gravity powers to make him floating.

"Oh man," he complained.

Shadow smirked.

"Is that all you've got?"

Suddenly the ground was really shaking.

"Earthquake!" Blaze yelled.

Prodigy used the electricity she manipulated and aimed it at Avalanche. It hit him in the head and he was instantaneously knocked out.

The Sirens looked at Mystique.

Suddenly Red Hawk began screaming in...agony. The other Sirens quickly turned around and saw Agony had gotten up and was hurting Red!

Red's face was going pale and her lips were trembling. Shadow disappeared. Agony's face had a frown. The other Sirens were puzzled as well.

Out of nowhere, Shadow appeared behind Agony and kicked her in the back. Agony fell forward. Red wriggled out of her grip.

Agony staggered up. Quicksilver, Avalanche, Toad and Mystique walked to her side.

"If we beat you, you JOIN us," Mystique replied with frustration.

"If we win or escape, we don't join you," Red Hawk answered.

"Let Blob down."

Zero sighed and reversed the gravity holding Blob. Blob made a 'splat' sound when he hit the floor.

Blob staggered upwards and joined his team.

"Where's Boom-Boom?" Mystique whispered into Avalanche's ear.

"She's hanging with the X-Dorks," Avalanche answered.

Prodigy fiddled with the electricity she had.

"Are you guys finished because we want to fight now," Red Hawk asked.

Quickly, Mystique did a high flying kick at Red's face but she blocked it. Mystique was very quick on her foot. On the ground, she did a fast sweeping kick and Red slipped to the floor. Mystique was about to knock Red out when Red manipulated the sounds around her and screamed the sounds at Mystique's face. She covered by the loudness Red made it.

Agony sashayed to Blaze. Blaze fired her light beam but Agony dodged it and did a low kick to trip Blaze. Before Agony could touch her, Blaze spat at her in the face.

"That was rude."

Agony picked Blaze by the arm but Blaze quickly reacted by head butting her in the head. Agony dropped Blaze and felt the pang ing pain on her head.

Quicksilver was already teasing Prodigy by running around her.

"Haven't you got any other abilities than your ridiculous speed."

Quicksilver only laughed and kept running around and then began slapping her in the face.

"Ouch!"

Prodigy blocked her face. She decided to stick out her foot and hope Quicksilver would trip over. Suddenly, Quicksilver tripped over and skidded to the large green bins. Prodigy began laughing.

"That's some speed."

Shadow was unfortunately fighting Toad. Toad kept leaping around and it annoyed her. She tried throwing her knives at him but he kept moving.

'If only my knives could follow him like my shadows,' she thought bitterly.

"Ha! Ha! You cccaaannn't catch me," Toad jeered.

'He needs to learns his place,' Shadow thought.

She smirked as an idea came to her mind.

Using the shadows, she disappeared.

"You can't catch me..." Toad paused to see if he could see Shadow, "where did she go?"

"Here," whispered an intimidating female voice.

"Aahh!"

Shadow immediately punched him in the face. Toad's head felt all dizzy and it was hammered with the punch's impact. Shadow smiled. Toad dizzily hopped in circles.

Zero was fighting Avalanche. The funny thing was that their powers were both strong forces of nature.

Avalanche closed his eyes and focused on making the avalanches he was famous for. The ground began moving around and trembling.

Zero struggled to stay on her feet.

'It's time to open your eyes Earthquake.'

Using her gravity powers, Zero levitated herself towards Avalanche and kicked him in the upper back. He fell and opened his eyes. When Zero landed he glared. Before Zero could switch gravity Avalanche had ran towards her, engaging in combat. He punched her in the head but Zero swiftly blocked it. Avalanche had thought of another move. He kicked Zero in the legs and almost broke her knee caps. Zero was limping on the ground.

"Finish her off Blob."

"With pleasure," Blob sneered.

Mystique had her arm against Red Hawk's neck.

"No! We're not here to kill them you idiots!"

It was too late. Blob did a jump that was ready to kill whoever was below him. Before he landed, Zero changed the gravity and Blob and Avalanche were floating in the air.

With Mystique distracted, Red Hawk broke free from her captor. The Sirens regrouped. Zero was levitating herself because trying to walk would slow her down.

"Where's Blaze?" Zero asked with high concern.

Shadow'a shadows were whispering in her ear.

"She's further down the alley, away from the bank."

The other Sirens looked at her weirdly but decided to follow Shadow.

* * *

With the Brotherhood...

Meanwhile, the Brotherhood were getting themselves together. Mystique was furious by their fail. The boys weren't listening and didn't care as usual.

A red blast came at Blob. Surprised, the blast was moving him. The rest of the Brotherhood knew who it was.

"It's the X-Dorks!" Toad yelled.

Cyclops, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Spyke, Rogue and Jean appeared in their too familiar X-Men garb.

Before Avalanche could make the ground tremor, Jean moved him using her telekinesis. Nightcrawler was teasing Blob by teleporting randomly within Blob's sight.

"I'm right here," Nightcrawler laughed.

Blob lunged at him and missed due to Nightcrawler teleporting away.

Shadowcat walked to Avalanche who had just got up from being slammed by Jean's telekinesis.

"It doesn't have to be like this Kitty," Avalanche tried to reason.

"I can't believe you," Shadowcat angrily retorted.

She attempted to punch him but Avalanche grabbed her hand. Shadowcat quickly phased through him.

Spyke was faced by Quicksilver.

"Your speed never changes, does it Pietro?"

Quicksilver snorted at him.

Spyke threw some of his spikes at Quicksilver. One of the spikes managed to hit the speedster. He winced trying to ignore the pain.

Rogue was facing Mystique. Mystique user her incredibly fast acrobatic moves but this made it easier for Rogue to grab her. Mystique felt as though someone was draining the life out of her but she struggled out of Rogue's grip.

Mystique felt better when she had struggled from Rogue's hold. Rogue delivered a high spinning kick at Mystique. She blocked with a swift move but Rogue quickly punched at her and this time Mystique didn't block the punch.

Rogue smiled; The X-Men were _not _X-Dorks.

Her victory was short lived when Mystique was making a hasty escape.

* * *

With the Sirens...

The Sirens had arrived where Shadow told them to go. Sure enough, Agony and Blaze were fighting.

Agony had grabbed Blaze.

Blaze began whimpering in pain. Her face was white as a sheet; she looked dead. Blaze was still trying to struggle from Agony's strong grip. Blaze had tears from her eyes. It was the worst pain she ever encountered. It was overwhelmingly spreading throughout her whole body.

Blaze slowly lifted her hand at Agony. Agony saw the Sirens.

"If you come any closer...she's going to be dead!"

The Sirens were shocked. Shadow mentally summoned her shadows to help Blaze.

Blaze aimed her hand at Agony's face. She smiled a weak smile. The light beam from Blaze's hand hit Agony in the face. She was surprised and fell backwards.

The rest of the Sirens ran to Blaze. Shadow's shadows had captured Agony. Agony kept moving.

"Let me go!"

Red Hawk sighed and manipulated the sound from Agony's voice and made it loud in her ears. Agony kept squirming but didn't speak.

The five Sirens gave each other a high five.

When the Sirens turned to leave, the X-Men were standing in front of them.

"We're sorry we got to a rough start," the red head telepath said.

The X-Men appeared into the light. The Sirens hid their shock. The red head telepath was Jean Grey. The last time they met, the Sirens couldn't see Jean's face in the shadows.

"We're friendly," the blue fuzzy one said.

"No thank you," Red Hawk briskly answered.

Blaze unleashed her light beams from her hands and aimed it at Cyclops. The Sirens wanted to escape and were a bit tired because it was late.

Cyclops used his optic blasts to counteract Blaze's light beams.

"Guess they don't wanna be friendly," Shadowcat sighed.

Prodigy sent an electric blast at Spyke. The blast wouldn't really do much but stun Spyke.

Red manipulated the sounds everyone was making and unleashing it everywhere. It wasn't ear splitting to attract attention but it was a minor distraction.

Zero used her gravity to suspense the X-Men in the air for half a minute. Shadow's shadow friends were going to distract the X-Men after they landed from the ground.

* * *

With Agony...

After the X-Men appeared Agony escaped the shadows' clutches. The Sirens were going to return later but now she had to escape before the X-Men found her. If they found her the day and night would become even worse.

When Agony arrived at the house she lived with her aunt, she took her costume off and looked oat her window through the night.

She couldn't believe she almost killed her crush, Scott Summers, by a kiss.

She silently vowed to take vengeance upon the humiliation caused by the Sirens. She would also re-earn her position in the Brotherhood she never cared about.

* * *

At the X-Men Mansion...

Scott wanted to talk to Professor X, in private.

It was late and everyone went to bed but Professor X and Scott. Wolverine was out somewhere, riding his motorbike.

In the room where Cerebro was installed, Professor X and Scott began discussing Scott's theory.

"You seem troubled Scott."

Professor X was relatively calm.

"You know how I got unconscious earlier at school and how...this girl, Lola...kissed me."

Professor X nodded. Scott felt really awkward.

"I think she may be the cause to why I became unconscious Professor; I think she's a mutant."

Professor X was thinking.

"Come to think of it. Cerebro was telling of a new mutant who has finally been spotted. It seems this mutant has had their mutation for a while. Why Cerebro didn't detect them earlier is another question."

Scott nodded, agreeing with the Professor.

"I'll look into it later," the Professor answered.

"Good night Professor."

"Good night Scott."

When Scott left, the Professor thought about the new mutant and what trouble they faced. Worse of all, they hadn't been able to negotiate with the Sirens.

* * *

I hope a long chapter makes up for the time I haven't updated. Although the Sirens confrontation with the X-Men was short, it'll be longer for next time. The OC I introduced this chapter is Ana Rox/Acid by Bluewolf23. I'll eventually introduce the OCs before they become a part of the Sirens or if they become a villain so you know they are there and what they are like before they become heroes or villains. Also don't hesitate to ask questions and I'll answer them by PM.


	5. Chapter 5

I am back. Sorry for the wait everyone and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Logan arrived at the mansion. His solo mission had been a success. It was nice when the kids weren't at the manor.

Professor X was in the room where Cerebro was.

"I take the mission was a success Logan," the Professor calmly spoke.

"You got that right."

"We shall go to the detention centre to see her."

Professor X put Cerebro down. The students were all at school so it was just the Professor, Logan and Storm.

Storm was waiting outside.

"Do you think we can help her?"

The Professor was calm and in deep thought.

"Miss Raintalon can choose whether she wants our services or not but she has nearly exposed mutant kind as well as put herself in jeopardy."

Logan lightly growled. Although Professor X was wise, his answers could be so frustrating.

"There was another but he escaped."

Logan usually didn't like being humiliated. It sucked when someone beat him. He felt that he had to be more careful of his pride.

The trio then left toward the infamous detention facility that housed rogue mutants.

* * *

Angela Raintalon was furious that her boyfriend, Luc, had abandoned her when that _X-Man _captured her.

She was laying in her cell, with her suit still on. She looked outside. It was a certainly a nice day but not Angela's day.

'There has to be a way out,' Angela thought.

Suddenly she saw a bald headed man on a wheelchair arrive along with the _X-Man _that captured her, an African woman with long silvery hair and a tall teenage boy. The teenager was peculiar because he wore red ruby quartz on his visors. Angela recognised the quartz from anywhere.

"Nice to meet you again _Dog_," Angela spat out.

Logan withdrew his claws. He lightly growled. She stuck her tongue at him.

"There's a reason why you're here," the teenage boy said.

"Don't worry about her Scott," the bald headed man said and to Angela, "I am Professor Xavier and we just want to help you Miss Raintalon."

Angela sighed. She poked her tongue at the Professor to show her disinterest. She really didn't want to be imprisoned here at all. If she ever got out, she was going to hunt Luc down for his betrayal.

"That's rude," Scott pouted.

"Got a problem Ruby Quartz?" Angela sneered.

This Scott was getting annoying. He was about to let out one of his optic blasts.

"Stop arguing!" Professor X broke in.

Scott then refrained himself. Sighing he left with Logan. Sometimes Scott wondered why he was interested in such things after school.

"Another time Angela," the Professor sighed before turning around and leaving with the African woman.

* * *

The next day of school had quickly arrived. Kitty was walking with her new friend, Teddy.

Teddy had chocolate brown hair which reached to her shoulders. She also had tanned skin. She wore a blue beanie. The t-shirt Teddy wore was slightly off the shoulders and equites loose with the word, SWAG. She also wore tight white skinny jeans.

Kitty and Teddy got along quite well.

"I find it funny when you just stare at the teacher and they think you're listening when you're not," Teddy laughed.

"I know and they go 'blah blah' and 'more blah blah' and over and over," Kitty added very fast.

Kurt and Scott walked past the duo. The friends couldn't help but look at the girl that Kitty was hanging out with because they had never seen her before.

"Who's Kitty's new friend?" Scott asked.

"From memory that's Teddy...Bear," Maria answered.

Scott looked at her as if he was saying 'are you serious'.

"She's way too happy," Savalet snorted.

"How do you know her?" Kurt asked.

"CeCe," both friends stated.

As if on cue CeCe appeared. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"Somebody say my name?"

Everyone began to laugh before separating.

"See you later Savalet," Kurt smiled.

Savalet smiled. The way he said her name was sweet and cute.

"See you Maria," Scott waved.

Bobby and CeCe shared a hug before separating from each other. Evangeline and Hartlyn arrived.

The five Sirens then lowered their voices. They cautiously looked around.

"I heard Lola went for a holiday," Hartlyn whispered.

"We've got to be careful; she could still be around," Maria responded.

"We use the element of surprise," Evangeline stated.

"Now we've got to get to class," CeCe sighed.

Being a vigilante was fun but the responsibility of secrecy made it hard to love a double life. It hurt for her to lie to Bobby but life was more fun being a vigilante. The thrill of fighting was exciting and exhilarating.

CeCe then walked off to her class. Teddy was waiting outside the class.

"Hey Bubba," CeCe greeted.

"Hey CeCe," Teddy answered enthusiastically.

"I'm guessing your good friends with Kitty Pryde."

"We've just started being friends," Teddy corrected.

"Cool," CeCe answered.

* * *

It was night time at the X-Men Detention Facility. Angela just couldn't fall asleep. She wasn't going to give in. She looked out her window. She was about to undo her black hair from its braid. Her hair was extremely long. As well it had purple and green undertones.

Angela refused to take off her suit. She wore soft black leather pants and a black leather halter top. She wore moccasin like boots and a mask.

Suddenly, she heard a sound. It was the sound of a body falling to the ground. Angela was instantly curious. She got up out of her bed.

She stood face to face with a person. He was taller than her. He wore black clothing which was made from a strong compound. He also wore metal gauntlets and a breast plate. His gauntlets had the cross symbol on them. Lastly he wore leather boots.

"Luc!"

"Shh Angela."

Angela desperately wanted to slap him but he came back and she couldn't ask for more.

"I thought you abandoned me..."

He smiled. She was still the Angela he loved but now they would have to escape.

"Never."

Luc held a key and unlocked the cell. Luc's time as a thief had paid off. He managed to quickly unlock the door.

"These X-Men messed with the wrong couple."

Suddenly sirens began wailing within the detention facility. It became absolute pandemonium.

"Crap! Let's get outta here."

Angela and Luc ran down away from the cells. The X-Men would be there very soon. The sirens wailed louder.

"We have to jump through the window," Angela sighed.

Her heart was resting but she refused to give up.

"Are you insane?!" Luc responded.

Angela kicked the window, sending glass shards flying everywhere. She grabbed Luc's hand and then she jumped out the window. Instantly, a pair of wings grew on Angela's back.

"Do you think I'm insane now," Angela smirked.

"I knew you had an idea," Luc scoffed but then smiled at her.

The two then disappeared in the night sky.

* * *

The Bayville Sirens were patrolling tonight. Zero sighed. Agony was no where to be found. Maybe Lola had truly disappeared.

The Sirens were on top of Bayville's tallest building. The city was truly different at night but exciting, nonetheless.

"We'll find Agony," Shadow confided Zero.

"Thanks for the comfort Shadow but she is highly dangerous; I mean she is capable of murder."

Prodigy walked up to Zero.

"You can't blame yourself for everything."

The Sirens were about to go home when they heard the sound of sirens.

"It's coming from the bank," Red Hawk quickly said.

The Sirens couldn't deny Red Hawk; she was the one with super hearing.

They raced to the Bayville Bank. They saw two figures clad in black. One had wings on their back.

Red Hawk then used her scream. The two figures dropped to their knees. Red stopped. The Sirens then appeared in front of the figures. The two figures stood up, unafraid.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Blaze stated, firmly.

"Pick a card mon amie," the taller figure answered.

Blaze uncertainly looked at the bunch of cards he held. He had a smile on his face that made a person feel unsure.

"Too slow!"

The taller figure withdrew a staff and stood in a defensive stance.

"You must be the Bayville Sirens. You can call me...Raven," the shorter figure said.

"I'm Black Jack but we have an errand to run mon amie."

Zero lifted her hand to switch the gravity but Raven let a huge gust of wind blow from her wings. Zero almost lost her balance.

Blaze pointed her hands to let out her light beams at Black Jack. He swiftly blocked the light beam with his staff. As quick ad a whip he hit Blaze with the staff. Suddenly a reflex caused Black Jack to turn around. He blocked an incoming throwing knife with his staff.

"Damn it," Shadow cursed.

"Why do you typically try to rob banks?" Prodigy sighed.

Black Jack and Raven laughed.

"The Bayville Sirens sounded like myths. We wanted to see you for ourselves."

Red Hawk used Prodigy's distraction to her advantage. She let out a high pitched scream. Black Jack and Raven put their hands to their ears. Red Hawk then stopped screaming.

"What are we going to do with them?" Blaze questioned, warily.

"Thank you for your help Sirens."

The Sirens were caught off guard. It was Cyclops, Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Ice Man.

"We've been looking for them," Cyclops sighed.

Zero sighed. She knew it was Scott; his ruby quartz lens gave it away.

"We've got it here Laser Boy and Newbie," Shadow quickly said.

"Ve were just offering help," Nightcrawler corrected.

Raven smirked. She did a long sweeping kick and caught the three X-Men and the five Sirens by surprise. Nightcrawler managed to teleport before getting hit by the kick. Black Jack spun his staff around, to confuse everyone.

Cyclops let out his optic concussive blasts but Black Jack knew what they were. He ducked but the blast hit him in the shoulder. Nightcrawler teleported to try to incapacitate Black Jack but the latter proved to be quite fast. He dodged the incoming kick. Shadow then ordered her shadows to hit at unexpected angles. Raven got hit a couple of times but refused to give up.

Wolverine snarled at Raven. Blaze then decided to take her opportunity while Raven was distracted. Raven saw the incoming light beam. She quickly pulled Wolverine to the path the light was going. Zero suddenly appeared and performed a roundhouse kick, aimed at Raven's side.

"Ah!"

The light was surprisingly powerful.

Ice Man was against Red Hawk. He unleashed a blast of ice to try freeze her but she dodged the ice blast and unleashed a sonic scream. Ice Man then made an ice shield. The scream proved stronger than the ice and Ice Man ducked.

"Watch out!"

Everyone turned to Prodigy's direction. She put her hands to the floor. Electricity was on the surface. Zero changed the gravity for her and her fellow Sirens. The electricity only gave a light shock.

Black Jack and Raven were quicker. Raven spread out her wings. She held Black Jack and flew away, narrowly missing the electricity.

The electricity only lasted for a few seconds. When it stopped, the Sirens disappeared, due to them flying away on Zero's gravity.

"We were so close!" Wolverine lamented sounding quite annoyed.

He put his claws away and began walking away.

The teenage X-Men decided to remain silent. You never messed with Wolverine when he was annoyed or angry. It'd be the worst mistake you ever made.

Unbeknownst to anyone, a figure had witnessed the entire fight. Upon watching the X-Men leave, the figure disappeared in the shadows.

Police sirens were heard as they were getting closer. By the time they arrived, the police couldn't access the surveillance cameras because of an electrical disruption. The X-Men were long gone.

* * *

"I wonder why those guys wanted to see us?" Evangeline asked, at school.

The girls were at their usual table. It was lunch time and everyone was excited to see the girls football team come in after their latest victory.

The thieves were much smarter than anticipated and even beat the girls at combat.

Maria and Savalet sighed.

Jean Grey had walked in, all proud with her red hair long and framed around her face. Savalet looked at Maria's reaction.

Maria silently scoffed.

"So...you're jealous of Jean Grey?"

"Of course I'm not!"

Evangeline and Hartlyn burst out laughing.

"It's obvious. We don't blame you though. Jean Grey is this and Jean Grey is that..."

Maria and Savalet laughed at what Hartlyn and Evangeline said.

"Bad news is that Lola's back."

The group turned and saw Lola chatting with Duncan. Tonia was quite annoyed by Lola's presence.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

The girls turned to see Ana Rox. She smiled at them uncertainly. At the same time CeCe appeared.

"Sure. You sound really nice."

"Thanks. It's nice to hang out with different people," Ana explained.

Another girl appeared. She had thick dark brown wavy hair which was curled. She was a little petite and stood at 5'1. She had olive coloured skin. She had a scar near her had some lip gloss and some eye liner as makeup.

She wore black skinny leg jeans with black ankle height Converse shoes. She also wore a purple long sleeve shirt with studs on the shoulder. On top of that was a black leather jacket. On her right hand was a knuckle ring in the shape of a snake.

"There you are Ana."

Everyone looked at Ana. She quickly responded.

"This is Rosalia Arcuzi, the new student. Rosalia this is Maria Holmes-"

Maria smiled and waved.

"-CeCe Spencer-"

CeCe smiled.

"Nice to meet you," CeCe responded.

"-Hartlyn Moore; the kid genius."

"Pleasured to be at your acquaintance," Hartlyn said.

Rosalia gave her strange look but shrugged it off.

"-Savalet Thone-"

Savalet extended her hand out for a handshake. Rosalia accepted it.

"-Lastly this is Evangeline Turner..."

"Welcome to our school," Evangeline replied.

Suddenly Tonia barged in on the group.

"What is it Tonia?" Savalet sarcastically asked.

"It's that b**** Lola. Is it ok if I hang out with you guys," Tonia then saw Rosalia, "hello I'm Tonia Heart."

"Rosalia Arcuzi."

The group of eight began taking to each other. It was like that they had been best friends for ages.

The five that were Sirens saw Lola glare at them and knew that they had to prepare for Agony's return.

* * *

Agony was on one of Bayville's buildings. She swore to get her vengeance on the Sirens. The X-Men and the Brotherhood were a different deal altogether.

It was late at night and Bayville was hardly stirring.

"You were watching us last night."

Agony did a double take.

It was Black Jack and Raven. The one who had spoken was Black Jack.

"Be careful who you're spying on," Raven warned.

Suddenly there was a gush of wind and Black Jack and Raven had disappeared.

* * *

The new that appeared in this chapter are:

Angela Raintalon/Raven by Guest (Dixie with Sweet-tea)

Luc Démon/Black Jack by Guest (Dixie with Sweet-tea)

Rosalia Arcuzi/Soundwave by Slyfox17

Teddy Bear/Ghost by Lady of the OCs

Teddy is a new character and will be a villain.

Again I'm sorry for the long wait.


End file.
